Caraku Mencintaimu
by chenma
Summary: "Caranya adalah … mencintaimu dalam diam dengan kecuekkan ku. Maksudku, aku tak ingin kemesraan kita terekspos orang lain. Aku hanya ingin .. kau dan aku yang menikmati kemesraan, kehangatan, dan kekuatan cinta kita berdua."/ChenMin/XiuChen/EXO/YAOI


**Title: Caraku mencintaimu**

**Author: babysulaydo/cHo**

**Genre: Romance yaoi**

**Rating: General**

**Cast: Kim Minseok (Xiumin EXO – M)**

** Kim Jongdae (Chen EXO – M)**

**Length: Ficlet? Oneshoot?**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan. Fanfic milik saya. NO PLAGIAT ! NO SIDERS ! Semua itu sangat dilarang !**

**Warning: YAOI, boys love, typo (s), alur kecepetan, cerita gaje, hanya untuk xiumin shipper dan fujoshi yang sangat mencintai dunia per-yaoi-an.**

**A/N: Akhirnya cHo bisa buat fanfic dengan cast XiuChen/ChenMin couple. Seneng banget deh akhirnya bisa nyenengin xiumin/chenmin shipper yang waktu itu request ke saya.**

**Oh, tapi maaf banget yang kalau gak romantis atau feelnya gak dapet atau atau yang lainnya deh. Tadinya, fanfic ini mau dibuat drabble, tapi sepertinya gak bisa. Haha XD. Fanfic ini cHo buat untuk semua readers setia, especially xiuchen/chenmin shipper tentunya.**

**Okeh, HAPPY READING, Jangan lupa tinggalkan jempol dan komen anda (^o^)6**

**Summary: "Caranya adalah … mencintaimu dalam diam dengan kecuekkan ku. Maksudku, aku tak ingin kemesraan kita terekspos orang lain. Aku hanya ingin .. kau dan aku yang menikmati kemesraan, kehangatan, dan kekuatan cinta kita berdua."**

* * *

Aku memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan sosok yang sudah hampir lima bulan mengisi pikiran dan hatiku. Sosok yang sudah merebut seluruh perhatianku hanya padanya. Sosok yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku kemana pun dan dimana pun aku berada. Sosok yang sekarang juga mencuekkanku selama setengah bulan ini. Dia … Kim Jongdae.

"Hyung, lihat foto editan ini. Aigoo~ Baekhyun hyung cantik sekali menggunakan gaun pengantin seperti ini." Chen berceloteh ntah sudah berapa kali. Ia sudah melakukan kegiatan barunya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Membuka beberapa situs yang isinya foto – foto editan fans tentang couple EXO yang sedang marak. Bahkan mengalahkan kehebohan debut EXO itu sendiri. Ck, manusia makin aneh saja-_-.

"Aaa … lihat ini hyung !" Chen menarik – narik tanganku sambil tangan yang satunya menunjuk – nunjuk layar notebooknya. Foto itu lagi, foto TaoRis yang hampir saja berciuman bibir dan itu, foto editan fans yang ku pikir kurang kerjaan-_-.

"Chen, tak bisakah kah membuka situs lain?" Chen hanya menoleh sekilas padaku, menggeleng kuat kemudian melanjutkan lagi acara 'fanshipper' nya.

Aku mendengus sebal, padahal kalau sedang istirahat begini biasanya –dulu- aku dan Chen akan memakan bekal buatan Lay atau malah buatan dirinya dan aku di sebelah pojok ruang latihan. Bergabung bersama yang lain sambil membual yang aneh – aneh. Atau bahkan curhat tentang kebiasaan roomate masing – masing yang setelahnya, akan dikenai bertubi – tubi pukulan dari roommate kita sendiri.

Tapi, sekarang semua seakan hilang tanpa bekas. Semua sibuk dengan akun masing – masing. Apalagi sejak manager hyung bilang kalau tiap member EXO harus punya akun pribadi masing – masing untuk fanservice. Dan parahnya lagi, sejak Chen mengetahui tersebarnya foto editan couple EXO buatan fans atau pun foto real couple EXO yang tertangkap fans. Ia selalu heboh sendiri ketika melihat foto – foto itu. Yang tak bisa ku percaya adalah ia yang menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah seorang fudanshi. Ck, mimpi apa aku mempunyai couple –yang tepatnya adalah namjachingu- seperti dia.

"Oh my God. Kris hyung harus tau ini !" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar handphoneku pada Chen yang lagi – lagi heboh.

"Apa? Apa yang harus Kris ketahui?" tanyaku yang –sepertinya- mulai ketularan keponya Baekhyun.

"Ige! BaekTao moment." Aku melihat layar notebook Chen dan terkejut dengan apa yang ku lihat. Chen, membuka sebuah foto editan fans dimana Tao sedang memiringkan kepalanya hendak mencium leher Baekhyun.

"Andwae !" teriak ku, reflex, dan membuat semua member EXO yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arahku dan Chen.

"Ya! Ada apa Xiumin hyung? Chen mengapakanmu, huh?" Kris, orang yang sangat harus dihindari dari foto terkutuk ini bangun dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mendekatiku dan Chen. Keringat dingin mulai ku rasakan menetes melalui pelipisku. Tapi aku sangat kesal saat melihat ekspresi Chen yang terlihat santai – santai saja.

"Ya! Pabbo! Kau sedang apa lagi, huh? Close tabnya, ppali!" aku mendesis keras, berharap agar Chen mendengarku dan segera mengclose foto tadi. Tapi, apa yang diperbuatnya? Ia malah membuka foto lainnya dan lagi, aku dibuat kaget oleh kelakuannya. Ia membuka banyak foto editan yang hampir semuanya adalah foto crack pair couple.

"Chen, Xiumin hyung, kalian sedang ap—"

"Ayo kita latihan lagi ! Cukup sudah time breaknya !" ku elus dadaku berkali – kali. Syukurlah pelatih kami cepat – cepat berteriak memberi tahu kalau waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Kalau tidak … ntahlah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ch—" aku menghentikkan panggilanku ketika melihat Chen yang menatap sendu layar notebooknya. Anak ini kenapa? Kenapa tiba – tiba raut wajahnya terlihat sedih begitu, huh?

"Ayo hyung kita latihan lagi !" aku menoleh ke belakang ketika Luhan menarik lenganku. Membantuku bangun dari duduk ku. Dan saat aku menoleh ke Chen lagi, tatapan matanya semakin sendu.

* * *

Aku mengelap tanganku yang basah dengan kain lap yang tergantung di sisi dinding dapur dorm EXO – K. Saat ini, kami –EXO – M- sedang berada di dorm EXO – K setelah latihan selama 15 jam tadi. Aku berjalan pelan ke arah kulkas, membuka pintunya kemudian mengambil satu bungkus keripik maichi dan membawanya ke ruang tengah dorm EXO – K.

Dorm sudah sangat sepi karna delapan member yang lain sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka masing – masing. Di ruang tengah hanya tinggal aku, Suho, Kris dan Tao. Tadinya, ku kira Chen akan menemaniku yang akhir – akhir ini terkena insomnia, seperti biasanya. Tapi sepertinya untuk hari ini tidak. Ku rasa, ia sangat lelah hari ini. Mungkin karna ia latihan koreo sekaligus vocal dengan Baekhyun, D.O, dan Luhan. Mungkin.

"Xiumin hyung, kau belum tidur?" aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping, melihat tiga namja yang sedang duduk di ruang makan dengan mata sayu menatap ke arahku.

"Sepertinya aku insom lagi. Kalian duluan saja."

"Mau ku suruh Chen menemanimu?" aku tersenyum simpul, aku sangat mau. Tapi—

"Tidak usah, aku tau dia sangat lelah hari ini. Kalian juga tidurlah."

"Jinjja?" Tanya Suho meyakinkan dan ku jawab dengan satu anggukan mantap.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi hyung. Selamat malam." hanya dalam hitungan menit, ketiga orang itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka masing – masing. Dan tinggallah aku bersama dengan keripik maichi super pedas dan televisi di ruang tengah.

* * *

Rasa kantuk mulai menjalari mataku. Sudah beberapa kali kedua kelopak mataku membuka dan menutup dengan sendirinya. Juga, disertai dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir akibat kantuk serta rasa pedas yang ditimbulkan keripik maichi yang ku makan.

"Hooaamm .." aku menguap dan itu semakin membuat kelopak mataku benar – benar menutup dengan sendirinya, "Hmm .. mungkin sebaiknya aku ke kamar sekarang." Ku matikan televisi yang sudah tak jelas acaranya malam itu, kemudian ku langkahkan kaki ku yang terasa berat karna kantuk terus mendera mataku. Membuat kaki ku terantuk kaki meja ruang tengah. Sakit, tapi aku harus segera ke kamar sebelum tubuhku benar – benar ambruk di lantai.

_**Cklek**_

Ku paksa kedua mataku untuk terbuka sepenuhnya, mencari sosok Chen di tiga kamar memang menyusahkan untuk aku yang sudah mengantuk ini. Sebenarnya tidur dimana saja tidak masalah, hanya saja, aku baru merasa aman dan nyaman jika aku tidur dengan Chen, bukan dengan yang lain.

"Hiks .." aku diam di tempatku ketika telingaku menangkap isak tangis seseorang.

"Hiks .. hiks .." lagi, isak tangis itu terdengar dan makin jelas karna semakin lama isak tangis itu semakin besar volumenya.

"Siapa yang menangis malam – malam begini, huh?" aku menyapu seluruh penjuru kamar , tak ada yang menangis. Semua penghuninya sedang tidur dengan pulas dan dengan gaya yang yah you-know-that.

"Hiks .. hiks .. kenapa seperti ini, huh? Hiks .." aku menajamkan telingaku. Sepertinya, aku kenal dengan suara ini. Tapi, siapa ya?

Dan ntah kenapa, wajah sendu Chen saat di ruang latihan tadi terbesit di kepalaku. Apakah ia ….. ?

"Huwee … kau jahat Seokkie hyung ! Kau jahat !" aku langsung berlari ke jendela dan membukanya. Hanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang menangis di tengah malam itu. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar ! Chen … sedang menangis di balkon dorm.

* * *

Aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Menahan tawa agar tak terdengar oleh member lain dan membangunkan mereka. Namun, itu justru membuat sosok di depanku ini menatap tajam ke arahku. Kesal mungkin.

"Ya Hyung ! Tertawalah sepuasmu ! Kenapa ditahan, eoh?" aku tak menjawabnya, aku masih sibuk meredakan tawaku yang sebenarnya ingin ku keluarkan ini.

"Dasar cengeng !" ledek ku.

"Ck, terserah."

"Kau lelaki bukan, huh? Baru karna hal sepele saja menangis." Ku leletkan lidahku, sebagai ganti niat menertawainya tadi.

"Ck, aku juga manusia hyung. Punya hati dan tak salah jika aku menangis kalau …"

"Kalau apa, huh? Itu hanya foto editan fans dan xiuhan itu hanya fanservice Chen." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuatku gemas dan ingin mencubit kedua pipinya saat itu juga.

"Ck, sudahlah. Aku mau tidur." Ia menyambar kasar notebooknya dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar BaekYeol. Membuka pintu kamar itu dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam.

_Dasar pabbo !,_ gumamku lirih hampir terdengar.

* * *

Ku turunkan majalah yang sedari tadi ku baca. Aku mendengus, kesal. Chen masih mendiamkanku dan ini sudah terhitung tiga hari sejak kejadian malam lalu. Ck, sebenarnya yang uke itu aku atau dia, huh?

"Chen~" panggilku.

"…."

"Chen~"

"…."

"Kim Jongdae~"

"….."

"Kim Jongdae namjachingu Kim Minseok, bisakah kau mengalihkan pandanganmu sebentar ke arahku, huh?"

"…." Ia masih tak menjawab, menoleh barang sedetik pun tak ia lakukan. Aigoo~ dasar tukang ngambek.

"Ck, dasar pabbo !' ku lempar asal majalah yang ku baca ke sisi lain ranjang dan mulai beranjak berniat pergi meninggalkan Chen yang selalu sibuk berkutat dengan notebooknya. Lama – lama ku sumpahi notebooknya rusak dan tak bisa dibetuli lagi nanti.

_**Krieeett ..**_

"Xiumin hyung." Aku menghentikan langkahku, ku tajamkan kembali pendengaranku. Apa Chen benar – benar memanggil namaku? Atau hanya bergumam?

"Seokkie hyung~" Ku pejamkan mataku dan ku hirup dalam aroma khas tubuh Chen. Ku tundukkan wajahku ketika Chen mengecup leher belakangku dengan lembut dan menyesapnya sebentar. Tuhan, jangan biarkan ini semua berakhir. Tetaplah jadikan Chen seperti sekarang ini.

"Hyung, mianhae~" Chen membalikkan badanku untuk menghadapnya. Dapat ku lihat gurat kesedihan dan keraguan di matanya.

Chen, ada apa lagi dengan dirimu?

"C-chen waeyo?" tanyaku gelagapan karna tiba – tiba saja Chen menghimpitku ke dinding dan mengunci pergerakanku dengan kedua lengannya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan hyung, huh?" mataku melebar dan hampir saja keluar dari matanya. Apa katanya? Hubunganku dengan Luhan? Jadi? Aigoo~

"Ya! Kim Jongdae! Sudah ku bilang sejak tiga hari yang lalu kalau aku tak punya hubungan apa – apa dengan Luhan. Aku dan dia sama seperti yang lain. Hanya bersahabat Chen, tak lebih."

"Tapi, aku menemukan banyak foto realmu dengan Luhan, hyung~ bukan editan seperti tiga hari yang lalu." aku menghela napas panjang, beginilah akhirnya kalau terlalu serius menjadi fujoshi. Ada crack pair sedikit langsung marah.

"Itu hanya foto, bukan real. Semua member juga berfoto dengan Luhan, bukan aku saja." Aku marah. Nada bicaraku meninggi.

"Tapi foto kalian mesra hyung. Dan itu—"

"Membuat mu cemburu, begitu?" ia tak menjawab, ia hanya diam menatapku, "Ck, akhirnya ada juga rasa cemburu mu Kim Jongdae?" gantian matanya yang melebar mendengar pernyataanku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ck, selama ini kau kemana saja, huh?"

"Apanya yang kemana hyung?"

"Ck, apa aku perlu berteriak tepat di telingamu, huh? Kau baru merasa cemburu sekarang? Dari dulu hatimu kau kemanakan, huh? Aku selalu mencurahkan segala perasaan ini untukmu Chen. Hanya untuk namja bodoh seperti mu, Kim Jongdae. Tapi mana tanggapanmu, huh? Diperlihatkan kemesraan XiuHan couple baru kau … hiks …" aku tak tahan. Cukup sudah memendam rasa sakit ini. Aku sudah tak kuat.

"Xiumin hyung…."

"Jangan sentuh aku !" ku tepis kasar tangannya saat mencoba menyingkirkan kedua tanganku dari wajahku.

"Mianhae~" ia berkata lirih, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Bahkan kau baru meminta maaf sekarang? Setelah kau melakukan semua ini padaku, huh?" air mataku terus bercucuran, aku berusaha membendungnya tapi tak bisa. Air mata itu terus menyeruak keluar dari pupil mataku.

"Mianhae jeongmal mianhae." Ia tertunduk masih dengan dua tangan yang mengunci pergerakanku, "aku tak tau kalau kau tersiksa seperti ini, hyung. Aku kira cara ini cara yang terbaik."

"Kau tau? Aku sangat iri dengan couple lain yang dengan bebasnya berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, bahkan melakukan skinship tanpa malu – malu di depan fans mereka. Tak inginkah kau seperti itu, Chen? Bahkan kau selalu sibuk dengan acara fanshippermu. Mengobrak – abrik foto couple lain tanpa peduli dengan foto kemesraan XiuChen beredar juga atau tidak. Kau tidak pernah peduli dengan hubungan kita ! Kau menyakiti ku Chen. Kau bukan Chen yang ku kenal ! Kau bukan Kim Jongdae ku ! Kau tidak peka lagi Chen ! Kau jahat ! Hiks .." lagi, air mataku mengalir deras membuat sungai kecil yang meliuk – liuk di kedua pipiku.

"Hyung .." samar – samar ku lihat tangan Chen terulur, menelusup ke bagian belakang pinggangku dan mendorong tubuhku agar kebih dekat dengannya. Aku ingin menolak, tapi hatiku dan tubuhku ini sudah lelah. Lelah dengan semua kebodohan dan ketidakpekaan Chen pada hati ku yang setiap hari terus tersakiti oleh setiap perbuatannya.

"Chen, tak bisakah kau peka sedikit terhadapku?" Chen menatap dalam ke mataku. Dapat ku lihat matanya yang berair. Apa ia juga menangis? Ck, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Aku bukannya tak peka hyung, hanya saja .. aku punya cara lain untuk memberikan seluruh perhatianku terhadapmu. Cara yang berbeda yang tidak semua couple punya." Aku masih terus menatapnya. Mata hitamya itu seperti menghipnotisku untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatianku dari si pemilik mata itu.

"Apa? Cara apa yang kau pakai, huh? Bukankah kau bilang ternyata caramu itu salah?"

"Caranya adalah … mencintaimu dalam diam dengan kecuekkan ku. Maksudku, aku tak ingin kemesraan kita terekspos orang lain. Aku hanya ingin .. kau dan aku yang menikmati kemesraan, kehangatan, dan kekuatan cinta kita berdua." Aku diam, aku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Walaupun cara mencintainya meyiksaku, tapi terdengar sangat manis ketika menyapa telingaku.

"Tapi, aku akan menjadi seperti seme yang lain mulai detik ini. Sepertinya, aku memang—"

"Chen …" ku raih tangannya dan ku bawa untuk menyentuh dadaku, "caranya memang telah membuat hatiku sakit. Mungkin karna cara itu terlalu manis untuk kita."

"Jadi?"

"Tetaplah menggunakan cara itu. Tetaplah menjadi Kim Jongdae yang cuek dan pura – pura tak peka untuk seorang Kim Minseok." Aku tersenyum dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahku untuk mencium pipinya selama beberapa detik.

"Saranghae Kim Jongdae~"

"Nado, nado jeongmal saranghae Kim Minseok." tak sampai tiga detik, ku rasakan daging kenyal menempel dan menghisap bibirku. Daging kenyal itu bibir Chen, milik Chen, dan hanya aku dan Chen yang merasakan ciuman penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan ini. Tak ada yang lain. Hanya kita berdua dan akan seperti itu … selamanya.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Jelek ya? Gak dapet feel-nya? Maaf ya u.u**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oiya, kan kata Chen "aku tak ingin kemesraan kita terekspos orang lain. Aku hanya ingin .. kau dan aku yang menikmati kemesraan, kehangatan, dan kekuatan cinta kita berdua."**

**Naahh ... itu foto - foto kemesraannya sama Xiumin oppa kok bisa ada? REAL lagi ! Hahaha XD *liat pict ff ini***

**Chen: njiirrr -_- gue kecolongan *tepok jidat***

**Xiumin: Gwenchana chagi *elus2 punggung Chen***

**Author: STOP lu berdua !**

**XiuChen: *tendang author***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oiya fanfic ini juga udah pernah dipublish di page saya, hehe ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okeh, ditunggu reviewnya :D**

***tebar banner XiuChen/ChenMin couple***


End file.
